


Sploosh Sploosh

by Ceminar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, KurKat - Freeform, Why the hell not?, i saw a thing on tumblr and thought, there needs to be more kurkat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceminar/pseuds/Ceminar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you drink the water and the tummy go sploosh sploosh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sploosh Sploosh

**Author's Note:**

> It's like... 5 in the morning... I saw the post on tumblr and it was just so cute and I have no real excuse for this. Have some dorks being dorks.

Just what the fuck was he up to?

Karkat narrows his eyes over the rim of his glass as he downs his water, watching his companion that sits across from him. The Other Makara. Kurloz. The two had become somewhat friends during their time in the bubbles, moving past the conflicted feelings about his ex-moirail, still working on his struggles with projecting feelings and situations on a troll that had nothing to do with anything, and slowly but surely becoming not-quite-pale-but-still friendly with each other.

Which was why it wasn’t weird to have little sitdowns with him. Learning Sign, venting about what’s been happening to him lately and possible plans, sharing a drink- Oh for fucks sake, that was it, wasn’t it? Every goddamned time, those dead eyes would stay trained on him until the cup was back on the table and drained, dart away when he thought Karkat was looking his way. Every fucking time.

“Really? Again?” With an irritated huff, Karkat moved to sit the cup down, but a black gloved hand pushed it back to his lips. No, Kurloz shook his head, finish it. “You pathetic, putrid piss-stain. Can’t you find something else to pass the time than this fucke-”

His words were no more than gurgles as the last of the drink filled his mouth, and he shot a glare to the older troll as he swallowed it down. Only when Kurloz was content was the cup finally sat down.

“There? Are you fucking-” A pause as the redblood belched, sticking his tongue out when the others’ lips started to spread in a more genuine smile than the one he normally wore. “Are you fucking happy now?” When Kurloz finally nodded, he rolled his eyes, getting to his feet. “Every fucking time. I can’t enjoy a single drink without you doing this, can I?” With continued grumbles, he moved to where the other sat, crossing his arms as he ignored the hands grabbing for him. “Just get it fucking over with.”

_Sploosh sploosh._

Kurloz’ face lit up as he jiggled Karkat’s tummy, listening to how the fluid swished around.

_Sploosh sploosh!_

“Fucking clowns….” Karkat was blushing now. Kurloz always looked so happy, flesh straining against his stitches as he smiled at the sound. “Why can’t you be normal?”

As he felt the familiar pressure of the Makara pressing his face into his clothed stomach, Karkat finally let himself smile, at least a small one, and rest his folded arms on his head. For all his bluster, this was pretty nice. And the mime was adorable when he wasn’t giving his usual creepy smile. He liked to think this was one that was saved just for him.

_Sploosh!_

“Hey, hey, whoa!” With an undignified yelp, Karkat clung to the other, hands tangling in that messy mane of hair as he was lifted and carried away, dropped moments later onto a pile of felt and thread spools, the surprisingly heavy body of One (1) Kurloz Makara plopping on top of him to nuzzle his water-bloated stomach knocking the air out of him a little. “Come on, give me some warning next time you painted-faced pantomime! You can’t just pick me up like some carcass and carry me where you-”

The finger to his lips silenced what was sure to be an eloquent tirade, the painted-faced pantomime in question smiling warming up at him before his face became buried in the soft material of his sweater again.

_Sploosh sploosh._

“... Fine… But I’m gonna act like I’m not happy about it, damn it.”

He was totally happy about it.

_Sploosh._


End file.
